


【团兵♀】一次严肃的讨论

by depressedaleera



Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humor, M/M, 女体化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: Lofter点文，女体利利，搞笑
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625
Kudos: 15





	【团兵♀】一次严肃的讨论

莉薇尔光着身子站在落地镜前，一脸严肃地审视自己的身体。  
她今年三十二，两个孩子的母亲，居然还是一张十八岁的稚嫩脸。吹弹可破，没有半点皱纹，老实说，这么童颜看着实在有点恶心。埃尔温倒是越来越成熟，一看就是成功人士，她还是学生妹的样子，和他站在一起，自己越来越像被包养的情妇，莉薇尔觉得上天不公。  
黑色的长发剪了，天太热在脖子上扫来扫去实在难受，就剪了。但埃尔温不准她自己那推子剃自己心仪的理想清爽发型，非弄到美容院搞成现在这样不上不下不长不短的黑寡妇头。热死了，剪了等于没剪，虽然很好看。  
身体果然像她男友说的那样有些瘦弱。运动健身炼出来的人鱼线和肌肉很好如果不是胸前那两坨过于庞大的脂肪，莉薇尔会觉得自己很好看。  
莉薇尔双手托住胸前的东西，她完全不知道那他们怎么办。用力揉捏了几下，很柔软。但毕竟是自己身上的东西，又这么重，完全感觉不到有什么好玩的，混蛋男友却总是爱不释手。  
说来，胸部长这么大，也有埃尔温一份功劳。和他交往之前明明自己就是个飞机场。交往之后，不，准确说和他睡过之后，在他的开发下，自己现在成了G杯。高中同学会上，自己胸部发展历史永远是大家的笑料。全校都知道她被埃尔温弄成了乳牛。  
飞机场的时候，莉薇尔还是有些心里不痛快，还老羡慕表妹三笠的身材。但胸部迟缓的开始发育之后，有一种叫做生长痛的东西造访的时候，她就怀念飞机场了。  
发展成B杯的时候，她就无法开心了。胸前突然多了东西，运动不方便。跑步时还老晃来晃去，严重影响成绩。  
发展成D杯的时候，想死的心都有了。平时和她打篮球、踢足球的臭男生全都不带她了，除了自家男友，也没人和她练习格斗。走个路，男生的眼睛都不由自主看着她，准确来说她那两颗球。  
发展到G杯，她已经心如死灰。她只关心胸前这气球究竟要吹到什么时候才停下来。衣服永远买不到合身的，内衣也只能穿超丑大妈款。等到她和埃尔温有了钱，衣服内衣开始定制，她才算过上了舒心的日子。  
不过，睡觉一直都不怎么安稳。平着睡胸往两边跑，侧睡都要被胸挤到，趴着睡直接断气。坐在椅子或者躺在沙发上才是最舒服的，但长久下去腰又受不了。埃尔温也要抗议。  
曾经被叫做假小子的莉薇尔现在的代号是巨乳娘。  
胸部代替了她，所有人都只看到她胸部，连她混蛋男友也一样。

莉薇尔叹了一口气，将托住胸部的手松掉，两颗肉球沉重的抖了几下，这感觉很讨厌。果然太大了形状就不好看了。她现在是有H杯了吧，生了两个娃，胸部再次发育了。因为母乳喂养有些下垂，不过再过几年地心引力作用会更大，样子更加惨不忍睹吧。  
“果然，还是切掉比较好。”莉薇尔冷静地说道。  
“噗”埃尔温一口水喷了出来。刚刚经历过一场激烈的房事，还沉浸在余韵中，女友就再次提可怕的事情，为什么她就这么想不通。  
“莉薇尔，什么都有得商量，不要想不开！”  
“我觉得你应该能理解我才对。毕竟你因为下面那根过于巨大遇到了比我还多的尴尬事情。小时候还因为这个被同学调侃欺负，还是我帮你打架出头。这个时候你不应该体谅我吗？还是当初说嘴上说着困扰，私底下还是带着在炫耀自豪来着？”  
“我是为此烦恼，但绝不会想把它切掉。”埃尔温并不敢告诉女友，他确实私底下为自己尺度自豪来着，但不代表他不困扰。  
和莉薇尔初尝禁果，碰巧了她久久未至的初潮在他们第一次完事之后来临。他以为弄伤她了，然后惊慌失措两个菜鸟把事情闹得很大。虽不是众人皆知，但也成了流行的笑话。所以现在不到必要，他们两个都不回那个丢死人的老家了。当初如果不是莉薇尔护着他，他就被凯尼废掉了。  
“不一样。你切掉那玩意儿就废了，先不说你撒尿不方便的问题，我下半辈子就直接等于守活寡了。所以你那玩意儿一点都不能动。但我切掉胸前负担没什么区别，你不过少了两个玩具，但我下面还在。更何况，我们刚开始交往的时候我就是飞机场，那时候也不见你有意见。还是说当年你骗我，其实你是介意平胸的？”  
莉薇尔闹别扭的时候就是这样，说话语气特冷静，没有抑扬顿挫也没有高低起伏，但话超多。这个时候他怎么回答都是错的，埃尔温非常头痛。

他和莉薇尔青梅竹马，从小就互相喜欢，初三开始尝试交往，高中时期顺理成章结合了。后来大学进入热恋，直到后面两人一起创业夫妻同心共同奋斗，也创出了属于他们的名声，两人之间感情一直很好，没啥矛盾。但现在两人娃都有了两个，莉薇尔却总是因为莫名其妙的理由拒绝他求婚。  
反正我爱你你也爱我，反正也有了娃了，房产证银行卡公司保险遗嘱都加了对方名字，双方父母早把对方当亲儿女，所以不在乎一张纸，所以莉薇尔觉得答不答应求婚无所谓。  
生了两个娃都没把娃他妈套牢，难怪亲儿子会嫌弃自己。  
现在埃尔温求婚之前绝对留意自己一言一行，让莉薇尔维持好的心情。所以今天这种情况很关键。莉薇尔从来都不是一点甜言蜜语哄哄就好的人，他不敢糊弄。

其实他真的不在意胸部的，他喜欢的是莉薇尔，就算他是个男人也无所谓。说来当初的莉薇尔，除了没男人的下半身跟男的也没区别。整天和男人扎堆不说，还和他们勾肩搭背完全没有男女之防，混入足球队给男队当前锋、混入男篮当王牌，各种运动赛事把别的学校打得落花流水的事情没少干。那个时侯，他总是一缸一缸的吃醋。莉薇尔开始发育之后，那些讨人厌的苍蝇才注意了保持了距离。但突然之间，莉薇尔就失去了一大堆玩得来的朋友，那时候开始她总是对他埋怨胸部问题。  
第一次闹着要切掉胸部，就是米克拒绝和她练习柔道之后吧。那次莉薇尔真的很伤心。别人眼里普通的青春期少女胸部发育，对莉薇尔来说却是改变了整个世界。对他来说，那可是史上最大危机。  
第二次，是他们大学毕业开始创立公司。开始时候是真的困难，无论哪个时代总免不了以貌取人。无数人把莉薇尔当花瓶，把她当做自己情妇，就连自己员工开始也看不起她。原因仅仅是因为一对儿过大的胸。后来一个不长眼的合作对象当众对莉薇尔耍流氓，莉薇尔单手掰断咸猪手才算平定了危机。  
这些年对胸部的抱怨不减少过，但如此极端想法，已经快十年没提到了，这又是一次什么危机？他该如何而应对？

对付莉薇尔，老老实实才是最好的。埃尔温拿着睡衣走了过去，给莉薇尔披上。  
“当初我向你告白时就说了，我在意的是你，你是男人都无所谓。”埃尔温看了看莉薇尔的反映，他一脸你休想糊弄过去。“但是，我已经习惯了丰满的你，再让我回到以前，虽然也别有情趣，但不习惯是有的。”  
“哼！算你老实。”莉薇尔对老实的回答很满意，重重亲了男友一口。  
“那我切掉你也无所谓吧？不习惯变习惯就好了。”莉薇尔很认真地问道。  
“如果你真那么烦恼，有缩小手术。莉薇尔，真的不用那么极端。”埃尔温从背后抱住了莉薇尔。  
“好吧，不切，给你留点福利。它们再变大，我真的要动手术了，到时候不管你怎么说都没用。”莉薇尔坚定的说道。  
“哪那么容易又变大，除非你怀孕……”埃尔温觉得自己再次被名为幸福的雷劈中，他完全没想到这种可能。“莉薇尔，我又要当爸爸了？”  
埃尔温又升起当场跪地求婚的冲动，但这次他记住了经验教训，没有比女朋友宣布怀孕时更加糟糕的求婚时机了。  
“我说埃尔温，我们结婚吧。”  
“哎？！”埃尔温以为自己幻听了。  
“这都是第三个了，老大也要上学了，总不能让孩子们跟着你一起没名分。”莉薇尔这么不带感情色彩的说着。  
最差的时机，最差的台词，当初他就是这么玩笑般求婚被眼前这人拒绝了。  
但当莉薇尔这么说，他毫不犹豫就同意了。  
说实话，埃尔温很想挣扎一下，把这些年变着法子求婚的苦都报复一边。但是孕妇的心血来潮并不长久，不趁机拿下天知道什么时候才能正式转正。  
“好！”


End file.
